Fight Night: Jasper Square Gardens
by The Illiterate Authors
Summary: What if you had fought for everything you ever dreamed of and now you are faced with your greatest challenge ever? Humphrey has been through hell to get to Garth, now he just needs to knock him out!


Fight Night: Jasper Square Garden

1! 2! 3! I managed to get up, after three seconds on the canvas, I managed to pick myself up and rush back into the fight. We touched gloves again, and it was on. I tried to peer through the layer of dust and dried blood that stained my fur right above my brow, trying to steady my breathing, I slowly staggered over to him. 

In the center of the ring stood a six foot tall heavyweight champion, his red fur gleamed in the spotlight that would periodically sweep itself over the ring and onto the unsuspecting crowd below. His belt had the words "Red Hot" imprinted on it, his reach was extensive, resulting in the massive cut that was present on my forehead. Then there were the gloves, those massive fists cut through the air so smoothly that it sliced through like butter. 

Another hit, BOOM, the force of the punch was so magnificent that I staggered aback and tried to compose myself. But then came another, and another, before I knew it, I was back on the canvas, blood now coated most of my face and blinded my right eye. The pain was unbearable, my legs wobbled furiously, I couldn't see, I wanted to just lay down and give up.

"Humphrey! GET UP!", I heard yelling from the crowd, Winston and Kate stood on the sidelines, my trainer and manager, the only ones that supported me through my rise to fame. I managed to pick myself again, I could barely see, the swelling was painful. I looked up to see a hook hit me straight in the muzzle, the next few blows followed, each hitting their mark with thunderous rhythm.

Finally getting my bearings, I slammed back with three straights, he didn't even bother to block them, he knew I was weak, he was just waiting for me to drop. I wasn't about to give up, but the pain throbbed uneasily as it continued to break down what stamina I had left. I pushed the mouth guard back in and trusted forward, my hips moving in sync with my punch, the air parting as I connected, he staggered back for the first time, trying to compose himself. I let out a snort of contempt, feeling the energy slowly building up in my body, I went for a few more blows. BAM, BAM, BAM, he was shaken, he started to hover around the ropes, hoping to gain support if I got a bit too good for him.

Getting a bit cocky, I tripped, falling on one knee, I tried to get back up. As I got back on two feet, there he was, the fist smashing square into my gut, the wrenching was immense, feeling the internal organs almost implode at the might of the impact. I was winded but not out, I heard the bell ring, ten seconds to the end of the round and I was home free….for about one minute, until I was trusted back into the thick of the fight, the final round.

The skylight above me let in the shine of the moon, filtering through as if creating a spotlight around me and Garth, it was going to be a glorious final round, a fight to remember. Feeling the raw emotion, the pure adrenaline running through my veins, I know that this is my chance, my one chance, to bring this brute to his knees.

I start off with a slow pace around the ring, letting my stamina build up a bit. I continued to move around, the light tapping of my feet as they barely hit the canvas and then propel themselves forward again. As I move, my mind is racing. I think of all the things that got me to this point, all the things that I had done in my life to achieve something like this. Then as if some strange force was there, I remembered everything dark and treacherous on my journey. The time I spent in prison, the murder, and my sister's attack….It was him. The large monster in front off me nearly killed her. The anger burned inside me like a mighty blaze, incinerating Humphrey completely and creating something new in its wake, something brutal and destructive. 

I swear I was seeing red, his cocky smile mocking me, his movements so fluid and reactive, but his heart was cold and empty unlike me, I had heart, something he could never possess. I charged forward and as I expected, he threw his first blow. Swoosh! Complete miss, I when around him scoring a flurry of blows to his abdomen. He stumbled back, the crowd was astonished. After taking such a beating, I was moving so quickly that he had not time to properly defend himself. I picked up the pace, one, two, three, smash! His head was cut, the blood streamed down his trunks and he came barrelling at me as if he were completely savage. I couldn't control myself. This new taste of blood made me mad for the bone crunching and head smashing, with three more thunderous hooks, he dropped.

The canvas creaked and shockwaves were sent through it. The announcers were shouting at the top of their lungs, "Is this the fall of Garth? This is the first time he has ever been knocked down! The heavyweight champion has been knocked down! I can't believe it!". 

I didn't know what to feel at first. Had I finally knocked him out? Was he going to get up? I had no clue, all I knew is that I was smiling. For the first time in years, I had felt truly happy. I touched my head lightly and saw that the blood had dried, my face was just a mask of tangled fur and dried blood, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I looked down into the crowd and saw Winston and Kate cheering me on as the ten was finally counted. Just beside them saw my sister…..She looked upset, but she was beautiful, I waved to her, the tears rushing down my face. She ran up and I ran to her, we embraced each other, hugging like we were never apart, but closer than ever.

She wept tears of joy, I held her closer. "I knew you would do it Humphrey….You made Dad proud…You made me proud.."

I didn't even answer her, I only hugged her tighter. The announcer walked up and held up my arm, declaring me the heavyweight grand champion of the world. My eyes gleamed with pride, I had done what I had set out to do, I avenged my sister, I avenged myself. The old Humphrey was gone, no more gun running, no drugs, I'm clean, I'm a winner…And I always will be.

The crowd continued their steady beat as if it were a massive roar, as I basked in the glory of my new admirers…..I walked out of the stadium and the lights went dim…..


End file.
